


What Can Be Done

by Castherat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animalistic Traits, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Hugging, Repression, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, animalistic traits in this are in response to severe stress and trauma, first fic on here hope this goes well, hints of virgil being a spider, janus and patton have history, lowkey vent fic but its happy ending promise, other sides have minor roles in this, patton has been repressing years of guilt and sadness, patton is a hugger but janus not so much, there are some puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castherat/pseuds/Castherat
Summary: After the frog incident in 'Putting Others First', Patton had not been himself. He has hardly even come out of his room. So, imagine Janus’ surprise when the moral Side comes to him for help.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	What Can Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here - I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Just to say, though Janus and Patton have a mutual agreement; Janus is still a bit standoffish. For those who are triggered by it, there is mention of body dysphoria here

After the frog incident, Patton had not been himself. He’d hardly even came out of his room. He still showed himself, still smiled that way Patton usually did, only this time it was so obviously forced, a poor imitation of himself. Patton was so clearly not okay. He only exited his room to cook, then quickly disappeared back into his realm. 

It was like he didn’t know what to really do with himself, and fell into that fatherly role. Logan was the first to note that it seemed Patton was keeping routine on what the others depended on him for, “Most likely due to the fact he still needs that normalcy from before, that he wants to ensure he’s still needed.” 

Roman and Virgil had adamantly argued that _of course_ Patton was still needed. Not just for Thomas’ sake and for the Sides to eat something other than cereal, but that the Mindscape wasn’t the same without him. Yet, all attempts to reaching out to the moral Side were either ignored or met with a soft, ‘I’m okay, kiddos! Just need some time to myself.’ 

Janus and Remus kept out of it, keeping to the Dark Side. However Roman had been coming over more often, venting to Remus about what had been going on. Things were still not the best between the snake and the prince either, so Janus was never around for these talks, but of course he would still eavesdrop. 

“It’s terrible, Remus,” Roman rambled as he paced the length of the Dark’s common area, “Pat refuses to leave his room. This morning, breakfast was already set on the table, we didn’t even get to see him. It troubles me, that he’s now working around our schedules to avoid us.”

Janus flicked his tongue as he pressed against the wall, hidden from view but close enough to listen. 

“Past few days he’s been hiding away more and more. His attire is even different, he’s been wearing his sweater or onesie. I can’t place why it is, but it’s unnerving.” 

Remus remained quiet, simply allowing his brother to vent about his troubles. Janus was sure it was because Remus had no idea what to say, the Duke was terrible with comfort, so he opted to hold his tongue and just provide his presence, which seemed to satisfy Roman enough as he kept returning.

Janus sighed as his own words echoed in his head: _‘You need to give Thomas some room to breathe.’_

He wasn’t wrong. He was right. Thomas has assured him of that. But he couldn’t help but feel he was a huge dent in the box that Patton had kept his insecurities in.

As the Lord of Lies, Janus was aware of any and all lies throughout the Mindscape. And goodness, did those Light Sides speak in lies. He could taste the bitterness every time they opened their mouths to deny a part of themselves they prefer to keep shut and locked away.

_‘I don’t feel emotions.’_

_‘I am not insecure.’_

_‘I’m never sad.’_

Lies. All Lies. So many goddamn lies. How ironic, to be told lying was a terrible thing, that _he_ was a terrible thing, and to have that fall from the liar’s mouth. He hissed to himself as he turned away from the commons, sick of hearing Roman go on and on about the pitiful Light Sides and how their oh so warm and happy home wasn’t so picture-perfect anymore. 

And yet, he felt a pit settle within his stomach. 

He headed towards his room, wishing to simply forget the ordeal. Thomas would eventually summon Patton, and an order from their host couldn’t be ignored. He would have to reveal himself then. It was only when Thomas was ready to get involved. 

He arrived to his room, opening the door and immediately feeling relief. There really was nothing like the comfort in being in their own realms. Janus removed his cape and placed it and his cane down on his bed, moving forward towards his bookshelf. Reading always passed the time–

Except, he paused when he felt a shift in the air. That oh-so familiar feeling of another Side suddenly popping in. Perhaps Virgil was finally paying him a visit, an effort to get away from the suffocating atmosphere smothering the Light Side. 

But to his absolute surprise, it was Patton. 

Of all the Sides, Janus never thought Patton would willingly come to him. Yes, they had spoken civilly in the last video, come to mutual understanding in what was best for Thomas, but the two were opposites; Right and Wrong. They used to quarrel so much as children, and to come to Deceit’s room? Well, this would be interesting. 

“Morality,” Janus started, noting the Side was wearing that stupid cardigan of his rather than it being tied around his shoulders, “dare I ask what brings you here?” 

Janus’ room was dark. He preferred it that way. It was more to accommodate his snake traits, and as such, his room was also quite warm. The only light in his room – an ever-burning fire – casted long shadows across the wall. Even with the dark, Janus could clearly make out that Patton was not alright. He appeared huddled, disheveled, and he even smelt different. 

Patton stepped closer, the light of the fire catching his features, and Janus’ eyes widened. 

“I need your help.” 

Janus stared, willing the fire to grow only to give more light. He stepped just a bit closer, ensuring there was still plenty room between them, but he had to be sure he wasn’t seeing things. 

He wasn’t. Indeed, Patton’s eyes were not his own. They resembled his frog form’s, as did the green splotches on his cheeks and what was visible on his hands and neck. 

“What–”

“It won’t go away,” Patton breathed, suddenly coming closer to the snake, “I can’t stop it. It’s spreading and – and I don’t know what it means.”

Janus stepped back but Patton still came closer until they were within arms reach. How ironic that the Lord was lost for words, not being able to pick a truth or a lie to speak of. He only stared, _stared_ because yes, he had seen Patton completely form into a frog – but he had been able to revert back. And for so long, even the Dark Sides with their open use of their animalistic traits, he had not come across a Light Side going through this. 

But of course, Patton would come to him. Go to Snake Face for advice. But what could he do? If he knew how to help, Janus would have rid himself of his scales years ago. 

Patton seemed to take his silence and look of horror as confirmation for what he feared. He took a step back, wrapping his arms around himself as he whispered, “There is no getting rid of this, is there?” 

Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? He wasn’t sure which one would be beneficial here. Because the true answer was Janus was not completely sure, but seeing as the Dark Sides had retained their traits, it was fair to assume that Patton would stay like this. 

And god. This was a horrible discovery. To see a Side fall out of favour. It wasn’t Thomas’ fault at all, it was all the subconscious – but when a Side lost their likeness to their host, well, it was the mind’s attempt at keeping a distance between them. 

“Jan–” Patton reached out, seeing as how Janus grimaced at the use of his name. The moral Side sighed, “Sorry. Deceit. I just…I didn’t know who else to go to.”

_‘I didn’t know who else to go to.’_

Virgil had said that to him too once. Before being completely accepted, he came to Janus for the same advice. 

The memory was a bitter one. Janus sighed, reaching out to take Patton’s hand. He looked at it, examined how the skin had gone a slick green, and even webbing between the fingers. 

“When did this start?” 

“About two days after the video,” Patton whispered. “It quickly started spreading. I didn’t want the others to see me like this…but then…it got to my face, my eyes…”

Janus nodded, hearing the echoes of Roman’s rambles in the back of his head of how Patton had been covering himself more, avoiding the Lights. 

“Well, there is shapeshifting, but I know how tiresome that can be. It would be best to just speak to them–”

“ _No_ ,” Patton stated firmly. He pulled back his hand, quickly lowering his voice as if worried the others would hear them, “not yet.” 

“Morality, you cannot keep hiding away.”

“That’s why I came here,” Patton stated, bringing his hands to his chest, “I felt Logan trying to summon me. I can’t – not yet, not like _this_. I need to fix this, I thought maybe you could help since–” Patton suddenly stopped, but he didn’t need to. The words hung in the air anyways, he didn’t need to say them. 

_Since you’re like this too._

Like ‘this’. Whatever ‘this’ was, it was something all the Others had struggled with at some point. the manifestation of animal traits to further distance them from Thomas. The subconscious assigning traits it saw fit. 

Janus flicked his tongue in thought. “‘This’, is usually the subconscious’ doing…warps Sides in relation to trauma.” He watched Patton; his face down casted as he just stared at his hands. He wondered if Patton was dealing with the body dysphoria yet; seeing yourself in a mirror but not seeing you stare back. It was horrible, and he could only hope Patton wouldn’t be like him but instead like Remus who didn’t appear to suffer from it. “Interesting it chose a frog for you.” 

Patton was not pleased with that. He was rarely the serious Side, representing the heart and all, but Patton was in no mood for anything else. He was utterly distraught of his new appearance and turned to Janus for help. Help in keeping this hidden, keeping it quiet, to continue to lie and pretend everything was fine…

Janus flicked his tongue again. 

“Why do you do that with your tongue?” 

Janus stared at him. “To smell and taste lies.”

Patton’s eyes widened in fascination. Janus couldn’t help but think he looked a little more like himself. “You can do that?”

“Yes, it’s how I know when you’re all lying. Or telling the truth, but that’s a rarity.”

Patton’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What? What do you mean by that?” 

“I think it’s obvious?” Janus quirked his brow. “Especially you.” Patton looked confused, staring at Janus to elaborate. He couldn’t tell if the moral Side was purposefully being ignorant or genuinely wasn’t aware of his actions, but he obliged nonetheless, “You repress all your negative feelings. All the time. You act as if you never feel sadness, irritation, guilt – you wish to simply embody happiness. It’s disturbing.” 

“I do it to protect Thomas,” Patton suddenly blurted out, only to quickly cover his mouth in absolute horror of that statement. “I didn’t mean to say that,” he breathed, “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Janus pitied the Lights. He really did. “It’s not your fault. You’ve been in my room for too long. You’re compelled to tell the truth in here.” He fiddled with his gloves, a habit he developed whenever situations got uncomfortable, “You should probably leave. I can’t help you.” 

“ _Janus_ , wait – I can’t go back, I can’t be seen like _this_.”

“Like _what_?” Janus snapped back, glaring at the moral Side. “Like us? Like _me_? Because _that_ is what you are insinuating! Especially by coming to my space! Truly, the audacity you Lights possess – the Mindscape does not revolve around you three no matter how much you want it to.”

Patton frowned at him, his arms opting to wrap around his person again in some effort of self-comfort. “I didn’t mean to offend you! I just…I cannot trust my words right now.” 

“Oh-ho, that’s reassuring knowledge. You cannot trust your words in a space where you’re forced to speak the truth. That is rich, Morality. I thought the truth was like,” Janus made a wave with his hands towards Patton, “your whole _thing_.”

“Lying is wrong!” Patton shot back, beginning to look panicked. “It’s – it’s–!”

_Deceitful._

Janus hissed in warning. “Right, of courssse. My missstake. Lying isss wrong. But represssion? Yesss, that isss completely alright in Morality’s booksss, isssn’t it?”

His room was reacting to his anger. All their rooms were influential on other Sides, reacting to their emotions and desires. His room had begun whispering around them, lies Patton had told throughout the years. They were quiet whispers, hardly noticeable to Janus, but it was clear they were getting to Patton.

Patton croaked, quickly covering his mouth at the noise to prevent any further sounds. But Janus found that interesting. 

“I think I see it now,” Janus spoke, falling back on his usual calm demeanor, “the more you’re repressing is causing further spreading. Holding your tongue, swallowing down your true thoughts, what ‘bugs’ you…I wonder if that’s the correlation with frog?” 

Patton remained quiet – likely not wanting anything else to slip – but his features showed that he understood. Janus may not have finished the puzzle but he had found his corner pieces, as Thomas liked to say. 

“Perhaps its acknowledging what you have repressed what will reverse this.” 

Patton stared at the snake for a long minute, before finally admitting, “I can’t do that.” 

Janus was really getting to the end of his rope here. “And why not?”

“It can hurt Thomas.” 

“Oh my god – _Morality_ ,” Janus liked to pride himself in keeping a hold of his emotions. He liked having the other Sides guess what type of mood he was in. It kept up his mysterious persona, but Patton was really pushing him to the edge, and any further they would both fall off. “You are truly impossible to deal with. Your morals are so up your own that you fail to realize that your repression is causing harm, to both you, Thomas, and us all here in the Mindscape! My own growing headache aside, the others have been sick with worry for you. And you continue to let them worry all because you’re too prideful when to admit that you are riddled with guilt and sadness.” 

“It’s – I just,” Patton fumbled, choosing his words carefully, “they’re undesirable qualities!” 

Janus knew Patton couldn’t lie to him, ever, but especially not now, but he did not miss the fact that there was some type of confession in there. No matter the warped circumstances, it was the truth, and Janus would take it as confirmation in what he had gouged all along. 

He really, really pitied those Light Sides. They really waited until they couldn’t ignore an issue any longer before addressing it. 

But he couldn’t lose this. This would seriously affect Thomas, and by extension, all of them. Janus took a breath. He needed to backtrack a bit here, needed to reel in his own anger and revert back into his calm self. _Pretend your speaking to Virgil_ , he thought. He had to be softer with Virgil less he triggers a panic attack. 

“Patton,” Janus started, the taste of the name sour on his tongue, “what is so wrong about showing undesirable qualities? Say tentacles, extra limbs, additional eyes, scales…” he eyed Patton in front of him, noticing how the moral Side was looking away, “or to show negative emotions?”

“I really didn’t mean to offend you,” Patton replied, rubbing at his arm nervously, “I just don’t know what to do. These past few years, I’ve always organized experiences through ethical principles: what’s right and what’s wrong. But then, now there’s this grey area and…I don’t know what to do with it. I think it would still be wrong, but it’s not all wrong. So. I don’t know.” 

Silence fell between them. This is what used to make the Lights dangerous to Janus. The core Sides who viewed the world as just white and black, as if all people and decisions were so easy to categorize. 

But to think ‘right and wrong’, that fit them two so perfectly. “Do you remember when it was just us two?” Janus suddenly asked. “How we argued?” 

Patton looked at him quizzically, but nodded, “We played a lot, too.” 

Janus hummed, “We did. You always looked more like Thomas than I did. I used to think that was unfair. I used to wonder, ‘why are my eyes different?’. Do you remember what you said to that?”

“Different is good,” Patton supplied. 

Janus nodded. “‘Is it good to be different?’ I asked.” 

“I told you ‘yes’,” Patton recalled, “because I told you if we were the same, it would be so boring. We would agree about everything. No conversation.” The moral Side shook his head, thinking fondly over the memory. “That was so long ago.” 

“People tend to fear what’s different,” Janus continued, “different operates within that grey area. If I may, it seems you repress these ‘undesirable’ behaviours in an effort to appear perfect. But morals are not always so concrete that they can be just organized under ‘right’ and ‘wrong’. Under that philosophy; Virgil is ‘wrong’.” 

Patton’s head shot up then, looking horrified, “What? No, he’s not!” 

“But he embodies anxiety? Overwhelming apprehension that debilitates Thomas in his daily life.”

“But he keeps Thomas safe! He protects him from making careless choices, he helps plan for multiple outcomes, he is vigilant of our surroundings, and he’s also very kind.” 

Janus nodded, “All true. But it also proves he’s not exactly Dark or Light, doesn’t it?” Patton gave some mixture between a shrug and nod, “That is what I’ve been trying to get across. Virgil isn’t the only Side that operates within that grey area; we all do.” 

Patton was quiet a moment, and Janus hoped that he was able to get across in some way. Another silence settled between them, and Janus realized how heavy the soles of his heels felt. How long had they just been standing in his room? 

“When…when the Mindscape became segregated…” Patton began, finding immense interest in his cardigan all of a sudden, “when we Sides were separated…the world really was black and white. I was afraid of becoming part of,” Patton gestured generally about their current surroundings. “I felt, I thought it was better to be simply good. All the time. To show any undesirable traits would mean being casted aside. Being unheard, unwanted, being _wrong_. And, I thought it better for all that negativity, I could just, put it away. But now, what we talked about, maturity leads to more moral questions but. I don’t like not knowing which direction is the right one.” 

This was so awkward. Janus was thrilled that it seemed his words had gotten through, but even standing within his realm of truth, he wasn’t sure exactly how to handle this heaviness that was just given to him. This was years worth of repression, and it was finally corrupting Morality. 

“Your morals were challenged a lot recently,” Janus spoke, fiddling with his gloves. “It’s okay though. I cannot begin to understand that pressure of maintaining a happy-go-lucky persona, but you’re not alone in your thoughts. We all want to be heard.” This time, Janus dared to take the step forward. “When we were separated, the Others came to me for pretty much everything.” 

Patton gave a giggle then, softly smiling as he looked at Janus, “I suppose we were both the parental figures, huh?” 

“It’s to be expected. Seniority and all,” Janus huffed, definitely taking pride in where it was due. “But they attempted to repress too. To be ‘good enough’. Virgil’s overthinking, Remus’ terrifying creations…the common denominator that if they repressed those, it came back tenfold. And I very much believe that is the cause of your transformation, it’s just caught up to you.”

Patton frowned. The thought of a younger Virgil and Remus deciding they needed to hide parts of themselves to be accepted. It was upsetting to the fatherly Side, especially that Patton knew down on some horrible level, there was a time when he would have encouraged that. A time when he felt if any of them were bad, it reflected on Thomas. 

He knew that wasn’t true now, yet why was he still denying his own maladaptive coping? 

Without thinking, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Janus. The deceitful Side went stiff, not having expected a sudden hug at all. Janus couldn’t lie, this was incredibly uncomfortable. He had never been one really for physical contact like this. You showed your love in different ways on the Dark Side, like a surprise tackle or scaring each other half to death, not so much hugs. 

“I’m sorry,” Patton suddenly blurted, releasing the snake much to his relief, “I didn’t even ask for your permission. I’m sorry, I just, I’m a hugger.” 

“Evidently,” Janus replied, straightening out the wrinkles in his clothes.

“Thank you for speaking with me,” Patton continued, wiping at his eyes, “I know I appeared suddenly and that was unfair to you.” 

“Don’t do that,” Janus hissed, “don’t apologize for needing help. That is how we got here to begin with.” The words were not harsh, but they held a heavy truth to them. Patton simply nodded. “I feel privileged that you came to me in your time of need. Naturally due to the fact I got to educate _Morality_ on morals.” 

Patton puffed out his cheeks childishly in a huff, causing Janus to simply flash a fanged grin. 

“Nonetheless,” Janus said, “I apologize I couldn’t exactly help with…your physical situation.”

“Ah,” Patton reached a webbed hand up to his face, but his smile remained, “no, no you helped plenty. It is about time I stop repressing. I suppose I was _jumping_ to conclusions.” 

Janus stared. “Did you just–”

“I suppose this whole situation got me a tad _tongue-tied_.” 

“Stop.” 

“I tell you, I _amphibian_ no more!” 

“That one was just terrible.” 

“Oh now, don’t get into a _hissy_ fit!” 

“Okay,” Janus groaned, walking past Patton towards his bed, “we’re done here. You’ve well overstayed your welcome.” 

“Wait, I got some more.” 

“No, you don’t! I will silence you; your vocal cords will be mine if you do not cease your incessant puns.” Janus threatened, throwing on his cape and retrieving his cane. 

Patton gave a cheerful laugh, a _ribbit_ or two escaping through, but he didn’t seem to mind. It was almost comforting for Janus to witness, seeing Patton so much like his usual self. As if nothing was ever wrong to begin with – but that was the problem. It was not lost on Janus how quickly Patton just pushed his emotions away.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“He’s not in his room, and we checked the Imagination!” Roman rambled, pulling on his sash nervously. 

Remus grumbled in agreement. “I didn’t even find a body.” 

“We cannot die, Remus, but I commend you two for your thorough search.” Logan sighed, removing his glasses to run a hand down his face. 

“There’s so many things worse than death,” Virgil muttered from his seat in the corner, “if we cannot die Pat may have ducked out, or went into the subconscious.” 

“ _Or_ the Dark Side, Virgey!” Remus sang.

“Patton wouldn’t venture into the Dark Side!” Roman snapped. 

“Just sayin’, there really isn’t anywhere else he could go,” Remus shrugged. “There’s like. Seven of us. Ten realms including the Imagination and subconscious.” 

“I didn’t know you could even count to ten,” Virgil quipped, biting at the skin around his nails. 

Before Remus could counter, however, Morality and Deceit made their grand appearance into the commons. At first, the other Sides jumped at the sudden shift of air, then morphed into excitement and relief at that familiar cardigan, only to also become concerned once taking in Patton’s appearance. 

“Feign!” Roman shouted, summoning his katana and aiming it at Janus. “What did you do to him, Snake?!”

“Your highnesss,” Janus hissed bitterly, eyeing the sword like one might a pestering fly, “a pleasssure, asss alwaysss.”

“Patton!” Virgil shot up, running over and wrapping his arms around the moral Side.

“Patton,” Logan spoke, standing from the couch, “where have you been? You were not in your room earlier. We have been searching for you.”

“I was in the Dark Side, with Janus.” 

Remus gave a smirk towards Roman as his theory was confirmed. 

Roman just glared. “And did that malicious villain do that to you?”

Janus flicked his tongue, about to reply when Patton reached for the blade and gently lowered it down. “No weapons in the commons, kiddo. I’m fine, Janus didn’t do anything to me. I went to him.” 

“What?” Roman gasped. “Why? Since when are you guys even friends?” 

Janus wanted to retort, to mock the prince because what did he know, but Patton spoke up again, his voice soft but oddly fragile, “I asked him for help. I didn’t want you all to see me…like this.”

Logan frowned. “While I admit you definitely appear different, you had us very worried.” 

“And why go to him?” Roman all but accused. “You chose Snake Face over us?” 

“Well, I don’t see either of you two with any unusual features,” Janus stated. “Why would Patton go to you with an issue you are not qualified to handle?”

“You have miscounted. There were three of us,” Logan corrected. 

“As I said,” Janus reiterated, flicking his tongue, “unqualified.” 

“You can’t get rid of this,” Virgil finally spoke up, feeling awkward as all eyes fell on him. “I’m sure Dee told you, there’s no getting rid of it.”

“Well,” Patton sighed, gently patting down Virgil’s hair, “we came to the conclusion that…this is a result of me pushing certain feelings aside. Feelings I thought were bad. Feelings that I really shouldn’t ignore any more.” Patton’s hold on Virgil tightened as he pulled the younger side into another hug, burying his own face in his hoodie, “What happened to Thomas, the courtroom, it’s my fault. It’s my fault we didn’t go to the callback. Thomas was so upset. And I am so sorry, but I can’t fix it, and it makes me so sad. I’m so upset with myself in how I acted and treated everyone.” 

And then came the waterworks, and Janus was just utterly relieved this didn’t happen in his room. Though, by the look of Virgil’s face, he also was caught in conflict as he awkwardly held Patton. Janus almost felt bad.

“Perhaps we should take a seat on the couch and further discuss,” Logan said, placing a gentle hand on Patton’s shoulder, rescuing Virgil from the discomfort. “I think there is much we need to talk about.” 

Janus gave a curt nod, “Well then, I’ll take my leave. Duke? If you will lead–”

“ _Good riddance–_ ”

Logan cleared his throat loudly, glaring at the snake and creativitwins. “I will rephrase. I think there is much we _all_ need to talk about. So figuratively, take a seat.”

And talk they did. Patton unloaded what had to be years of repressed feelings, of times when his feelings had been hurt by the others, of times when he felt guilt over hurting other Side’s efforts or even Thomas’. He admitted that the guilt consumed him to a point that his own smile had felt wrong. Worst of all, his room was responding to his emotions, failing to take a positive effect, and instead replaying memories he wished he would forget. 

“It’s been so much, and then my appearance began to change…” 

“I guess we all wandered away from our paths,” Roman sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “We really-we all messed up with that callback thing.” 

Virgil fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie. “I’m glad you told us though, Pat. It’s not good to hold that stuff in. It hurts.” 

“Yeah,” Patton sighed miserably, “I struggled with understanding, but Janus made it pretty clear the harm I was doing to everyone, myself included.” 

All eyes now fell on Janus, and god he felt very unprepared, so he just glared back. That got Remus to laugh though, giving a wide grin and showing off his delightfully sharp teeth, “Gotta love Dee, always putting shit into perspective. Self-preservation at his finest.” 

“So, then what of your physical condition?” Logan asked. “Is there anything we can do to assist you?”

“If it’s like us,” Janus began, “it is there to stay. Shapeshifting or makeup is always an option, but only time will tell if perhaps Patton is different from the Others, and maybe his will subside the less he represses.” 

“Interesting,” Logan mused. “Nonetheless, we are pleased to have you back with us.” 

“We’ve missed you, padre.” 

“Don’t ever leave on a whim again or I swear I will set this place ablaze.” Virgil smirked.

“There will be no matches in the Mind Palace,” Logan stated firmly, “fire is terribly dangerous and should not be toyed with.” 

“Ooh, call me when you wanna light this place up,” Remus giggled. 

“ _No fire!_ ” 

Janus watched this domestic scene begin to unfold. There was so much that still needed to be addressed, so many other issues that would snowball down that steep hill, but in this moment, the Sides looked content. They were smiling and teasing and even Patton looked happy again, giving a much more genuine smile as both Roman and Virgil leaned against him. 

And if Janus was seeing correctly, the splotch of green visible on Patton’s neck appeared much smaller than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this fic! I relate to both Patton and Janus, so this was a little bit of me kinda venting through the two. I really love just how they tend to mirror each other. I’ve been thinking about this since the SvS video, that if Patton didn’t revert back completely and retained some frog traits, would he go to Janus for advice? I thought, yes, yes he would. 
> 
> Also, for that little bit, just to clarify, I headcanon they were the first two Sides to exist, so they used to have a friendship before other Sides began appearing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
